Joker Vs Joker
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Harley Quinn ha sido secuestrada. ¿Quién se la llevó? Nada más y nada menos que el Joker de Heath Ledger, quien esta dispuesto a utilizarla como rehén y cebo a la vez para atrapar al Joker de Jared Leto. ¡Asiste el duelo del siglo! Y quédate hasta el final, ya que hay una sorpresa extra que no veras venir...


**JOKER VS JOKER**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY. NOCHE.**

 **INTERIOR DE UN VIEJO DEPOSITO.**

Atada y amordazada como estaba, Harley Quinn observaba a sus captores desde un rincón de aquella húmeda y mal iluminada habitación en la que se encontraba. Los tipos que la rodeaban iban todos vestidos de trajes purpura y máscaras de payaso, y llevaban ametralladoras y pistolas en las manos. Ninguno de ellos hablaba. Parecían montar guardia en silencio, esperando a alguien.

Efectivamente, la banda de payasos tétricos esperaba a alguien, a su jefe. Y él llegó pronto, entrando en la sala por una puerta.

Los ojos de Harley se abrieron como platos al contemplar al recién llegado, cuyo aspecto estrambótico y bizarro era anormalmente parecido al del hombre por el que estaba locamente –de forma literal– enamorada. El individuo en cuestión vestía camisa, saco, guantes y pantalones purpura. Llevaba un chaleco y una corbata verde, haciendo tono con su largo y desprolijo cabello, teñido del mismo color. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco, con los parpados manchados de negro y sus labios rojos se extendían en una sonrisa roja de dientes amarillos, ribeteados por unas feas cicatrices faciales que se extendían sobre sus mejillas.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, blandía en una mano un peligroso y afilado cuchillo.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó el Joker, relamiéndose los labios. Debido a sus cicatrices, su voz adquiría un tinte líquido. Hablaba bajo y su tono y manera de comportarse, sumado a su aspecto general desaliñado, daban a entender que se trataba de un sujeto peligroso… enfermo, retorcido, perturbado, inestable y peligroso – Una bonita chica… una chica salida de una fiesta de disfraces, tal vez – miró sus ropas – ¿De un _cosplay_? Humm… No soy precisamente un fan del Anime, como puedes ver, pero admito que tienes un punto extra que te hace ver… peculiar.

El Joker se paró a su espalda. Harley se hallaba sentada sobre una silla y por culpa de sus ataduras, no pudo volverse para mirarlo. Ni falta le hacía: él se inclinó hacia ella y paseó la hoja afilada de su cuchillo por su mejilla y garganta mientras le susurraba al oído:

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Esto no durará mucho. Sé que tu novio te vendrá a buscar – hizo una pausa. Volvió a lamerse los labios – Cuento con ello. Y en cuanto ese impostor dé la cara, grabaremos en ella una bonita y mejor sonrisa, ¿me entiendes?

Harley tragó saliva. Sudaba. El Joker le puso una mano enguantada en el hombro, justo cuando una risa muy peculiar se dejó oír en el aire…

" _JA… JA… JA… JA… JAAAAAAAA"_

Los matones vestidos de payasos tétricos alzaron sus armas. Una banda rival irrumpió en el viejo deposito, tipos cargados de pistolas, rifles y demás, seguidos de cerca por un hombre joven que tenía muchos puntos en común con el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen… y otros no tanto.

Para empezar, estaba el cabello teñido de verde. En el recién llegado el color era intenso. Llevaba un abrigo morado, abierto con el torso desnudo sobre un cuerpo pálido y tatuado, pantalones azules de chándal y un guante morado en una mano. Su cara –igual de blanca que la del otro Joker– tenía una letra _"J"_ dibujada en la mejilla y la palabra _"Damage"_ tatuada en la frente.

Completaban el atuendo las cadenas de oro grandes que llevaba alrededor del cuello, el protector dental de hierro que podía verse en su boca cuando sonreía y el bate de beisbol que sostenía en la mano llena de anillos y sin guante.

-Con que al fin asomas la cara, impostor – dijo el primer Joker, todavía parado detrás de Harley. Sonreía, feliz – Bienvenido. _¡Te estábamos esperando!_ Esta fiesta no iba a ser lo mismo sin ti. Esta muñeca estaba ansiosa por volverte a ver. Francamente, no sé qué le puede gustar de ti… con todo ese colorinche encima, pareces más un pavo real que un criminal multihomicida de enserio.

- _Ja… ja… ja… jaaaaa_ – rió el segundo Joker, como desganado – Que gracioso – señaló Harley con el bate de beisbol – Tienes algo que me pertenece. Devuélvemelo.

-¿La quieres? ¿En verdad, la quieres? – lo chicaneó el primer Joker – Entonces… _¡Ven por ella!_

Aquella fue la señal. Los payasos tétricos abrieron fuego con sus ametralladoras, mientras que los secuaces del segundo Joker hacían otro tanto. Mientras los hombres de ambos se mataban a los tiros, los dos payasos criminales se trenzaban en un duelo personal a su modo…

El primer Joker atacó al segundo con su cuchillo. El segundo esquivó la estocada mortal y la emprendió contra su doble desaliñado a golpes de bate de beisbol. Mientras el Joker de cabellos largos era brutalmente apaleado por su rival, no dejaba de reír como loco.

La ventaja parecía clara para el segundo payaso, hasta que el primero ensartó su cuchillo en un pie de su enemigo y en cuanto el otro se descuidó, se le tiró encima, tumbándolo y rodando ambos por el suelo, en una madeja de patadas y puñetazos salvajes y frenéticos.

-Admítelo, niño bonito – dijo primer Joker, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el segundo – Yo soy mejor – el cuchillo se elevó en el aire – Pero… estás muy serio. _¿Por qué tan serio?_ – lo sostuvo con fuerza por la mandíbula. El segundo Joker se debatía violentamente, intentando liberarse – Vamos a dibujar una bonita sonrisa en esa cara tuya, ¿Qué te parece?

Rió a carcajadas, mientras se disponía a cortarle las mejillas. Lo hubiera hecho de no haber recibido una feroz golpiza en la cabeza con el bate de beisbol. Harley Quinn, suelta de sus amarras y liberada de su mordaza, había salvado el día.

-Harley… - dijo el segundo Joker, sonriendo.

-Pastelito - la chica lo ayudó a levantarse. El segundo Joker contempló a su rival echado en el piso, con la cabeza partida pero todavía vivo, riéndose como un demente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste liberarte? – le preguntó el payaso más joven a su amante.

-Ah… ya sabes como soy yo, corazón – Harley le guiñó un ojo, juguetona – Hábil con las manos. ¿Esas cuerdas y esa mordaza? Pan comido. Poca cosa.

-Una chica con recursos… tu novia – dijo el primer Joker, todavía riendo desde el suelo – Es una lástima… no haber tenido yo una… igual. Me habría entretenido _bastante_ …

-Pudin, ¿puedo…? – lo señaló con el bate.

-Todo tuyo, nena.

Harley chilló, como una niña a la que le compraron el mejor regalo del mundo y descargó toda su rabia y locura a golpes con el bate sobre la cabeza del primer Joker. No paró hasta dejarla hecha añicos y reventada, el cráneo destruido y los sesos esparcidos por el piso.

El segundo Joker –el que seguía vivo– estaba admirado. En cuanto su doble murió y Harley acabó, se dedicó a mirar el desastre de cuerpos muertos a su alrededor. Los miembros de ambas bandas se habían masacrado los unos a los otros a tiros, sin contemplaciones.

-Mira nada más… Que desastre – rió – Esto va a dejar al Murciélago y a la policía de Gotham muy entretenidos y confusos cuando lleguen. Ya lo creo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, corazón? – Harley se apoyó en el bate ensangrentado, un pie sobre el cadáver del primer Joker.

-Vamos a casa.

-Antes, contéstame una pregunta, muchacho – dijo una voz surgiendo de entre las tinieblas de un rincón. La pareja de psicópatas se volvió hacia allí, alerta – Dime… _¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la luz de la luna?_

Un nuevo Joker entró en escena. Llevaba una pistola, con la que le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza a su doble.

Este Joker en particular llevaba sobre su cabeza un sombrero violeta, un saco del mismo color, guantes purpura, camisa naranja, un chaleco celeste, corbata, y un pantalón a cuadros. Por lo demás y pese a parecer más adulto que sus contrapartes, el mismo rostro blanco exhibía la misma sonrisa de labios pintados de rojo.

-¿Qué? – el segundo Joker frunció el ceño – ¿Qué has dicho?

-Es una simple pregunta – el nuevo Joker se encogió de hombros, siempre sonriendo – Me gusta hacérsela a mis víctimas. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué responden… suponiendo que _tengan_ _tiempo_ de hacerlo, claro.

Jaló el gatillo. La cabeza del segundo Joker explotó. La bala penetró por la frente y salió por detrás. Su cadáver sin vida yació junto con el de su doble desaliñado en el piso. El Joker que quedaba volvió el arma contra Harley y la chica solo atinó a soltar el bate y alzar las manos, rindiéndose.

-Así me gusta. Una chica lista – se acercó a ella – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harley… Harley Quinn…

-Harley Quinn… _¡Arlequín!_ ¡Que ocurrente! – el Joker la miró con ternura – Dime, Har… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pregunta descolocó a Harley, solo un segundo. Miró los cadáveres de los otro dos payasos y se apresuró a asentir, sonriendo de manera demente.

-Claro… por supuesto que sí. Seré tú… novia.

-¡Excelente! – el Joker guardó su pistola. Se tocó la flor colocada sobre la solapa de su traje – Humm… me temo que la pobre de Alicia tendrá que saltar por la ventana, pero… ¡Qué diablos! Tú eres más guapa.

-Gracias, je.

-¿Te gustan las flores?

-Me encantan.

-Huele esta… su aroma es _exquisito_.

Con cierta reticencia, Harley obedeció. Acercó su atractivo rostro a la flor. El Joker la agarró con fuerza por la nuca y la retuvo contra su pecho.

-Una lección muy importante, niña: _jamás confíes en mí_ – le dijo – Después de todo, soy el Joker. **El único y verdadero**. No puedes decir que no te avisé.

El ácido que surgió de la flor quemó el rostro de Harley. Pegó un grito gorgoteante y se desplomó en el piso, muerta.

El Joker rió y rió a carcajadas sin parar, hasta que al final pudo detenerse –no sin esfuerzo–. Sacó un pañuelo, se secó las lágrimas, suspiró y echando una mirada a la carnicería del lugar, se dio media vuelta, marchándose.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Existen dos fuentes de inspiración para este pequeño relato protagonizado por el Joker –en sus tres versiones fílmicas correspondientes– que acaban de leer. La primera, un cortometraje de YouTube con una idea similar –pero con resultado diferente– que vi hace poco. La segunda, los comics de DC más recientes. En ellos, durante el evento conocido como _"Darkseid Wars"_ un Batman sentado en la silla Mobius de Metron inquiere al artefacto superavanzado que le revele la verdadera identidad del Joker, su enemigo más temible. Lejos de aclararle las cosas al Señor de la Noche, la silla le dice que existen en realidad TRES JOKERS. No uno, sino tres.

Bueno, he aquí tres de sus encarnaciones, luchando entre sí – a su modo– por la supervivencia del más apto.

 _¿Por qué me decanté como ganador de la contienda por el Guasón de Jack Nicholson por sobre los de Ledger y Jared Leto?_ Es cuestión de gusto personal, nada más. Sé que el Joker de Ledger tiene muchos fans… y no quisiera que se enojasen, pero para mí el Joker fílmico más cercano al del comic, es el de Nicholson. Igual no le quito méritos al de Ledger… que al fin de cuentas, fue una reinterpretación del personaje de parte del fallecido actor, una reinterpretación más seria y menos "comiquera" que su antecesora.

¿Me preguntan por el Joker de Leto? Es el personaje más cospleyado en la actualidad –hay que admitir que usa un traje y estilo llamativos– pero el menos afortunado de los tres. Lo salva solo la presencia de Harley Quinn, quien –dicho sea de paso– solo puede amar en verdad –a su retorcida manera– solo a este Joker. No veo al de Ledger teniendo una Harley a su lado –dado su personalidad anárquica e inestable, terminaría desfigurándola antes que otra cosa– y tampoco al de Nicholson, dado que su Joker es una encarnación anterior a la creación de este popular personaje femenino que tanto nos gusta.

No tengo más que decir, salvo que espero que este relato les haya gustado. O que en su defecto, les haya entretenido.

Besos, abrazos y saludos para todos

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Lomas de Zamora. Buenos Aires._

 _Argentina. 20 de noviembre del 2017._


End file.
